Kata yang tak terucap
by rheveqhrieze zetrax
Summary: "Sebuah kata tertahan di bibirku. Sebuah kata. Hanya sebuah kata. Cinta". Fic cinta tak terbalas Balron Rune kepada salah seorang hakim Hades yang berambut putih keperakan, pemilik surplice Griffin, Minos. Silahkan dibaca


**Di cerita ini Tak ada holly war. Tak ada perang antara Athena-hades. Yang ada hanyalah kedamaian. Specter dan saint berteman baik, sedikit bermusuhan, dan adapula yang saling jatuh cinta. ^o^/**

XXOXXXOXXXXOXXXXXXO

Tak ada yang namanya hari santai di underworld. Tak ada kata libur bagi para pengurus underworld yang merupakan abdi setia hades. Setiap detik pasti ada nyawa yang bertambah disini. Selama manusia melahirkan nyawa yang baru, maka underworld tak akan pernah sepi.

Barisan panjang para jiwa terlihat di depan sebuah tempat penghakiman. Jiwa jiwa ini menunggu untuk di adili. Apakah Tartarus, ataukah Elisyum atau tiga tempat lainnya yang akan mereka tempati. Keputusan akhir itu berada pada hakim hakim milik Hades. Ketiganya menggunakan surplice Wyvern, Garuda dan Griffin.

Sayangnya, Minos, pria dengan rambut putih keperakan yang menjadi pemilik surplice Griffin itu jarang sekali ada di tempatnya. Ia selalu pergi entah kemana dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaannya ke bawahannya itu. jika ada hal yang tak bisa bawahannya urus, maka barulah ia kembali ke underworld dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

* * *

 **Saint Seiya –The Lost Canvas-** © **Masami kurumada & Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Kata yang tak terucap** by **Ve Zetrax**

 **Griffon Minos dan Balron Rune**

 **Shonen-ai, peringatan. Jangan diabaikan**

* * *

Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali disini. Nyawa mati yang terus berdatangan, antrian panjang yang membeludak, dan pastinya atasan yang suka gabut kerja. Lagi dan lagi, atasan ku itu pergi ke sanctuary meninggalkan segudang pekerjaan yang harus ku urusi. Pernah terbesit sebuah ide untuk merantai kakinya, tapi cara seperti itu sepertinya tak akan berhasil. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukan hanya pangkatnya sebagai atasanku, kekuatannya pun memang jauh di atasku.

"Loh Rune lagi" seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jubah hakim berdiri di sampingku. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan menundukan kepalaku, sebuah sapaan hormatku pada salah satu hakim hades. Aiacos, pemilik surplice garuda.

"Tuan aiacos.. apakah ada sesuatu yang anda butuhkan disini?" aku pun bertanya padanya sekedar basa basi karena aku tahu pasti kedatangannya adalah untuk bertemu seorang hakim yang harusnya duduk di kursi ini.

"Tidak.. hanya ingin bertemu Minos, tapi.. yah sudahlah aku tak mau menambah kerjaanmu" tebakanku benar. Tuan aiacos datang hanya untuk mencari tuan Minos. Tak mau basa basi, tuan Aiacos segera pergi dan aku melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku mengadili para jiwa ini. Lelah rasanya, tapi apa boleh buat, membiarkan pekerjaan menumpuk bukanlah tipeku. Kadang aku berfikir, apa karena sifatku ini, makannya tuan minos mengandalkanku.

Satu.. dua.. tiga.. sepuluh.. tigapuluh.. limapuluh.. seratus.. berapapun banyaknya jiwa yang sudah kuadili, antrian jiwa ini tak ada habisnya. Lelah, sungguh amat lelah. Aku mengambil nafas sejenak. Lalu aku pun berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat penghakiman. Bersantai sejenak sepertinya memang aku perlukan. Meninggalkan jiwa jiwa itu untuk beberapa menit pastinya tak masalah kan? Yang masalah mungkin bertambahnya antrian. "hufthhh"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau beristirahat, Rune?" mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik. Kudapati sosok tuan Rhadamantys berjalan kearah ku. Wyvern Rharamatys, salah seorang hakim neraka yang memiliki surplice wyvern. Hakim berambut blonde itu sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan hakim berambut hampir keperakan itu.

"Iya tuan rhadamantys. Sedikit mencari angin" jawabku.

"Baiklah. Oh iya ini. daftar nama yang harus di tangani oleh Minos langsung" tuan Rhadamantys memberikan beberapa berkas kepadaku. Daftar nama jiwa jiwa yang bukan urusanku, lebih tepatnya bukan wewenangku. Tuan Minos sendiri lah yang harus mengurusnya.

"Baik tuan. Saya akan taruh di mejanya"

"Nona Pandora ingin laporan itu selesai sekarang. Aku sudah mengirim Byaku untuk memanggilnya. Kau sampaikan saja jika nanti Minos kembali" tuan Rhadamantys memukul pelan pundakku dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku pun kembali melangkah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak.

SREEET

Aku membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, ruangan pribadiku. Mendekati sebuah kursi dengan meja kecil disampingnya dan secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi itu. melepaskan semua beban pekerjaanku sejenak. Jika di ingat ingat lagi, ada sebuah dosa dari salah satu jiwa yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah dosa karna cinta. Banyak kasus yang terjadi dikarenakan rasa itu.

Cinta. Sebuah rasa yang dimiliki mereka yang hidup, tak hanya manusia yang memilikinya, bahkan para dewa pun memiliki rasa itu di hatinya. Tak terkecuali bagi diriku. Rasa yang timbul dari hati yang menyenangakan namun kadang menyedihkan. Dapat membawa kesenangan atau kesengsaraan, semua adalah pilihan sang pemilik hati.

Jiwa yang tadi kuadili itu mencintai seseorang. Hanya satu orang dalam hidupnya. Sayang, orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu malah ditakdirkan bersama orang lain. Kecewa, kehilangan, ketidakadilan dan keputus asaan membutakan matanya. Cintanya yang murni mulai ternodai. Dengan kejamnya ia membunuh pasangan hidup dan orang yang ia cintai bersamaan. Menurutnya dengan begitu, ia dan orang yang ia cintai akan selalu bersama. Hmm.. sungguh bodoh bukan?

SRUUUP

Aku menikmati teh di dalam cangkir yang sudah disediakan itu sambil merebahkan badanku sepenuhnya di kursi. Seberapa pun kerasnya usahaku melupakan rasa dihati ini, selalu saja, rasa ini datang kepadaku. Rasa cinta yang menyakitkan. Ya, aku dan jiwa itu hampir sama. Sama sama mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintai kita. Setelah meletakan kembali cangkir teh ke meja, aku menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

Ahhh~ sudah berapa lama ya aku memendam perasaan ini. seabad? Lima abad kah? Pokoknya sudah terlalu lama sampai aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Sambil terus memikirkan awal rasa ini bermula, tanpa kusadari kelopak mataku mulai menutup membawaku tertidur memasuki alam mimpi..

.

.

.

.

.

******OXO*****

"Lagi lagi si minos gabut?" tuan Aiacos berdiri di sampingku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini hari yang sangat sibuk. Tuan Minos seperti biasa pergi entah kemana meninggalakan pekerjaannya padaku. "untung Minos punya bawahan seperti mu, kerjaannya jadi bisa di handle semua" kata kata tuan Aiacos menyemangatiku.

"Si rambut putih itu apa ku rantai saja kakinya supaya tak pergi pergi melulu!" tuan Rhadamantys dengan suara lantang nya menghampiriku.

"Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk Rhada" jawab tuan Aiacos

"Hahhh.. Rune.. laporan yang kemarin sudah selesai kan? Aku ingin mengambilnya untuk ku perlihatkan kepada tuan Hades"

"Sudah tuan.. ini" aku memberikan laporan tuan Minos yang kemarin sudah ia selesaikan. Seperti biasa, tuan Rhadamantys pun menepuk pelan pundakku dan pergi menghadap tuan Hades diikuti tuan Aiacos. Dan aku pun meneruskan pekerjaanku yang entah sampai kapan habisnya.

.

.

.

.

"Perasaan dari sebelum aku pergi jiwa jiwa ini masih ngantri panjang, kenapa sekarang tak berubah? Kau kerja gak si Rune?" seorang pria berambut putih keperakan dengan surplicenya mendumel di sebelahku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hufthh" aku mengambil nafas panjang sebelum meladeni orang ini. "tuan Minos, saya sudah mengerjakan yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan. Anda tau sendiri bukan, bahwa antrian jiwa ini tak ada habisnya berapa banyakpun jiwa yang sudah saya adili" sahutku setengah malas kepadanya.

"Oh haahahha…" tuan Minos mengacak ngacak rambutku dengan tawa entah meledek entah memang tertawa beneran. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan tingkah atasanku yang seperti ini. "yasudah sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Kau juga harus istirahatkan Rune?" secepat lighting plasmanya saint leo, aku menoleh menatap tuan Minos. Tumben sekali dia menyuruhku untuk beristirahat, padahal biasanya aku disuruh kerja rodi olehnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" Tanya tuan Minos heran padakau. Harusnya aku yang heran padanya.

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. ini pertama kalinya anda memperlakukanku seperti ini" aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit senyuman kepadanya. Tanpa basa basi sebelum tuan Minos berubah fikiran, aku merapikan laporan laporan di mejaku.

"Hei.. kau berkata seakan aku ini atasan yang kejam saja" memang iya kan? Seenaknya sendiri pergi dari underworld dengan segudang pekerjaan dan dengan seenaknya membuatku harus bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan yang harusnya anda urusi. Aku hanya membalas perkataan tuan minos dengan senyuman meledek. Membuatnya malah makin mengacak acak rambutku. "sudah lah ayo cepat istirahat. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran nih" nah kan. Memang anda itu secara tak langsung tanpa anda sadari adalah atasan yang kejam.

Aku mengikuti tuan Minos berjalan di belakangnya sembari merapikan rambutku. Samar samar tercium wangi parfum. Wangi parfum yang biasanya di pakai para wanita di dunia atas. Lagi lagi, tuan minos 'bermain main' dengan para makhluk di dunia atas sana. Selama ini memang tuan Minos tak pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan siapapun. Semua hubungan yang ia jalin hanyalah untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus sedih di hatiku.

DUAK

Tiba tiba tuan Minos menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatku yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil melamun ini terbentur sayap surplice nya. Hm. Ternyata terbentur dinding lebih baik daripada terbentur sayap surplice tuan Minos.

"Tak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini Rune" gumam tuan minos sambil menoleh kebelakang.

"Ah tidak.. hanya kelelahan" jawabku mencari alasan. Sambil mengusap usap keningku yang sedikit memerah karena sayap tuan minos ini, aku mengintip dari sela sayap tuan Minos. Siapa gerangan yang membuat tuan Minos berhenti ini.

"Dari mana saja kau, Minos?" ternyata tuan Rhadamantys lah yang menghadang. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Yah bisa ku maklumi.

"Sedikit menghibur diri" tuan Minos menjawab santai

"Menghibur katamu? Jelas kau bermain dengan makhluk di dunia atas kan? Bau parfumnya bisa kucium dari sini"

"Yah begitulah. Sudahlah aku mau beristirahat sejenak baru aku kerja. Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti kau cepat tua"

"kau ini! kau tau kan kalau kita ini sangat sibuk! Perang yang berkecamuk di dunia atas mengirimkan banyak jiwa mati ke dunia bawah!" suara amarah tuan Rhadamantys menyelimuti seisi ruangan. Dunia atas tempat tinggal para makhluk fana bernama manusia itu sedang ada peperangan. Nyawa yang gugur di medan perang datang ke underworld memenuhi retetan jiwa yang tak ada habisnya ini.

Tuan Minos hanya memberikan senyum kepada tuan Rhadamantys dan menepuk pundakknya pelan sembari berjalan melewatinya. Aku mengikuti tuan Minos dari belakang, menundukan kepalaku saat melewatinya, sapaan hormatku pada sang hakim berambut blonde itu.

"fufufu~ si Rhada kurang kalsium ya, kerjaannnya ngomel mulu" siapapun yang berurusan dengan anda pastilah bakal seperti tuan Rhadamantys. Anda saja yang tak peka. Jika aku bisa memarahi anda seperti yang tuan Rhadamantys lakukan, pastilah sudah sejak berabad abad yang lalu aku lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Kami pun sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan balkon yang menghadap ke sebuah taman, satu satunya taman di underworld mungkin. Kami pun melepaskan surplice kami. Aku mengenakan kemeja bewarna putih dengan celana bewarna hitam sedangkan tuan minos sekarang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan bewarna hitam yang ngepas dengan badannya sampai sampai otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna itu terlihat. Bewarna sama dengan celanya. Kami duduk bersama sembari menikmati teh dan beberapa hidangan kecil yang sudah tersedia.

Paras yang tampan, tubuh ideal dan sedikit rayuan yang kadang terucap dari bibirnya yang sexy itu membuat wanita atau pria manapun akan langsung terpikat. Tuan Minos kuakui memang memiliki kharisma seperti itu. kharisma yang membuatku juga terpikat padanya.

"Tuan, bisakah anda tak selalu meninggalkan pekerjaan anda untuk bermain dengan para makhluk fana itu?" sahutku memulai percakapan. Tuan Minos yang sedang berdiri menikmati helaian angin underworld itu menoleh kebelakang. Mentapku heran yang sedang duduk sembari menikmati teh di cangkir yang sudah disediakan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku ini butuh hiburan juga, bosan sekali kalau harus melihat orang mati terus terusan" sahutnya dengan santai. Lalu ia pun mengambil kursi di sebelahku dan duduk di sampingku. Kami duduk bersebelahan hanya di pisah oleh meja kecil yang menyediakan beberapa cemilan di atasnya.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengandalkanmu jika bukan untuk membereskan pekerjaanku?" sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku, ia tersenyum kearahku. Senyum seperti seorang kakak ke adiknya. Sangat manis. Kadang kala, ia bisa jadi seperti hakim yang berwibawa, kadang kala dapat menjadi seperti pembunuh yang haus darah, kadang kala dapat menjadi seorang keluarga yang dapat di andalkan atau kadang kala dapat bertingkah seperti layaknya bocah. Menjalani keabadian disampingnya membuatku mengerti akan setiap tingkahnya. Walau jalan pikirannya kadang susah untuk ku tebak.

"Kalau begitu, cari lah wanita atau pria yang berasal dari underworld. Bukankah banyak pilihan?" dengan tangan kiriku, aku menepis tangan tuan minos.

"Hm.. siapa wanita cantik yang ada di dunia horror begini?"

"Nona Pandora? Menurutku dia sangat cantik. Anda mungkin bisa mengencaninya"

"Haahh? Kau gila ya. Aku? Dengan wanita ular itu? no thanks. Aku lebih baik mendekati Athena dari pada dia"

"Anda bisa di penggal duluan oleh para saintnya Athena sebelum bisa menggoda gadis belia itu"

"Haha.. kau benar juga.. hm.. well" tuan Minos lalu menatapku. Dengan senyum nya yang khas itu ia melanjutkan "bagaimana jika aku menghabiskan waktu ku denganmu saja?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sadar akan kata kata barusan tidaklah serius. Menjadikanku sebuah piliha tanpa kau melihatku yang memiliki rasa untukmu. Walau tak pernah ku ucapkan. Tak bisa kuucapkan. Kata ini selalu tertahan di bibirku. Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi pilihan yang tersedia.

"Daripada anda menghabiskan waktu anda dengan saya, lebih baik anda habiskan dengan setumpuk laporan di meja anda. Saya yakin tidak akan ada yang protes" dengan sedikit senyuman, aku mebalas kata kata tuan Minos yang menggodaku itu. Menatap lurus matanya yang memantulkan bayangan diriku disana. Ya memantulkan. Hanya dipantulkan.

"Hahaha.. dasar kau ini. kalau sifatmu seperti ini kau tak akan dapat pacar loh" tuan Minos menyentil keningku pelan. Tawanya masih terdengar di telingaku walau sudah tak sekencang tadi. Menikmati pemandangan disampingmu seperti ini, sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan melihatku seperti itu. Tak akan pernah. Dan karna kenyataan pahit itulah, bibirku tak pernah mengucapkan kata ini padamu.

.

.

.

.

"Melihatmu serius dalam bekerja seperti ini bagus juga" lagi lagi, tuan Rhadamntys datang. Ia menghampiri tuan Minos yang sedang duduk di kursinya mengenakan jubah hakimnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hakim Underworld itu.

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk meledek, lebih baik kau pergi. Kalau kau butuh teman ngobrol, mending ngobrol dengan Rune. Aku sibuk" sahut tuan Minos. Tuan Rhadamantys menengok kearahku yang berdiri di belakang tuan Minos.

"Besok yang mulia Hades akan pergi mengunjungi Athena, kita bertiga akan datang menemaninya. Jangan sampai kau pergi melalang buana besok"

"Kau gila ya? Aku tau waktu kapan harus pergi kapan harus kerja. Kalau sudah menyangkut tuan Hades tak mungkin aku pergi" kata kata tuan Minos membuatku terkekeh. Tuan Rhadamantys pun juga tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kalau bukan untuk Hades-sama, tuan Minos sepertinya tak akan serius.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini para hakim tak ada di tempat. Semua pekerjaan diserahkan kepada bawahannya. Hari ini hari pertemuan antara Hades-sama dan Athena-sama. Walau penguasa underworld dan beberapa orang penting sedang tak ada, tetap tak ada kata libur ataupun jiwa yang berkurang di dunia bawah ini. pertemuan itu cukup lama dari biasanya. Entah apa yang dibahas.

"huuuhhh" lelah. Aku memijat pangkal hidungku. Mencoba melenturkan urat urat yang tegang karna stress. Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap seorang jiwa yang menjadi gilirannya. Aku pun lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk sedikit mencari angin. Ku tinggal berapa lamapun jiwa itu tak akan merengek.

Samar samar, aku mendengar sebuah perbincangan. Aku mengintip dari balik dinding. Tuan Rhadamantys dan tuan Aiacos nampaknya sudah kembali. Tapi cosmo yang mulia Hades maupun tuan Minos tak bisa kurasakan. Apa mungkin Hades-sama bermalam lagi di dunia atas bersama adiknya?. Lalu tuan Minos?

"Gila bener si Minos. Secara terang terangan di hadapan semua orang dia mendeklarasikan cintanya untuk saint itu!" sahut tuan Aiacos.

Deklarasi cinta? Tuan Minos.. ? dan pelindung Athena?

"Ya bahkan aku pun juga tak menyangkanya. Saint itu terkenal penyendiri. Aku jadi penasaran apa dia bisa mendapatkannya?" tuan Rhadamantys sedikit tersenyum

"Tapi sungguh pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. Apa dia serius kali ini?"

"Sepertinya. Terlihat jelas dimatanya bahwa dirinya sudah terpikat akan harum mawar beracun itu"

Kata kata Tuan Rhadamanys dan tuan Aiacos sedikit mengacaukanku. Tuan Minos jatuh cinta? Apalagi orang itu adalah saint Athena?

"Rune, kau kah itu?" tuan Rhadamatys sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, kenapa hanya anda berdua yang kembali? Hades-sama? Tuan Minos?" tanyaku penasaran, setengah penasaran sebenarnya. Hanya penasaran akan menghilangnya tuan Minos.

"Hades-sama dan Athena akan pergi menemui saint Pegasus yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu. kalau Minos…." Terlihat sebuah Senyum di wajah tuan Rhadamatys sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya "dia mungkin lagi PDKT dengan sang pisces"

Begitu.. jadi Saint pisces yang memiliki darah yang beracun itu yang memikat hati tuan Minos. Aku memang pernah mendengarnya, bahwa saint Pisces sangat menawan bagaikan mawar. Hati tuan Minos yang selalu mencari kini sudah menemukan tempatnya. Dirinya yang suka melalang buana kini menetap di satu tempat.

Sesak.. rasa sakit di dada ini sungguh menyiksa. Jika Thanatos-sama dapat mengambil nyawaku saat ini, aku lebih baik mati daripada merasakan sakit ini. apakah mungkin jika aku melupakan rasa ini sakit di dada ini akan menghilang? Karena aku tidak se-masocist itu untuk bertahan terhadap rasa sakit ini. sepertinya memang melupakan rasa cinta yang tak pernah terucap ini adalah hal yang terbaik.

.

.

.

******OXO*****

.

.

.

.

"Ne.. Rune.. Rune!" sebuah suara yang memanggil manggil namaku membangunkanku yang sedari tadi tertidur. Saat ku membuka mataku, wajah tuan Minos terlihat begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Membuatku tak sengaja mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Tuan. Anda sudah pulang?" mimpi apa aku tadi? Mimpi akan ingatan lama yang hampir terlupa kah?

"Iya. Siapa sih yang ngirim Byaku? Aku kan jadi harus kembali ke underworld meninggalkan mawar cantikku di kuilnya sendiri" oh iya ya. Sekarang semua penghuni underworld sudah tau jika tuan Minos pergi, pasti ia sedang berada di kuil Pisces.

"ada laporan yang harus anda selesaikan segera. Tuan Rhadamantys yang menyuruh Byaku memanggil anda" aku pun berdiri sembari merapikan diriku yang kacau ini.

"iya tadi di perjalanan kemari si alis satu itu udah menjelaskan panjang lebar"

"hm.. sepertinya sekarang saint yang katanya penyendiri dan tak bisa di dekati itu sudah mulai terbuka ya" aku mengambil sebuah mawar yang tersangkut di surplice tuan minos. Mawar merah biasa, bukan mawar beracun.

"tentu saja.. kau tau kan bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku ini?" tuan minos mengatakannya dengan sangat bangga disertai senyum nya yang menyeringai seakan puas akan hasil buruannya.

"ya.. anda memang seorang lady-killer" aku hanya memberikan senyumku padanya. Aku mencium harum bunga mawar ini. dari harumnya bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana gold saint pisces itu merawatnya.

"Dia itu bukan seorang lady, walau lebih anggun dan cantik dari lady manapun" perlahan, tuan Minos mengambil mawar merahnya dari tanganku. "lagipula, aku ini sudah tobat. Hanya dia satu satunya.. hanya Albafica"

Matanya menatap mawar merah itu dengan lembut di sertai senyuman yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya itu. Ternyata anda benar benar mencintainya ya.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya anda juga segerah tobat dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan anda"

"Duh kejamnya, aku baru akan kembali kerja kok.. tenang saja. Ayo" seperti biasanya, tuan Minos menepuk pelan kepalaku. Sayap surplicenya kini bersembunyi di balik punggungnya yang lebar itu. ia kini sudah menggunakan jubah hakimnya dan berjalan menuju ruang sidangnya. Helaian angin yang datang dari sela sela ventilasi dinding menggoyangkan rambut putih keperakannya itu. Harum mawar yang mengelilinginya membuatku tersadar bahwa orang di hadapanku ini benar benar jatuh cinta pada pemiliknya.

Ternyata, aku jugalah seorang masochist cinta. Yang tak bisa melupakan rasa yang membuatku sakit ini. sepertinya aku tak akan bisa melupakan rasa ini. mungkin.. jauh di dalam diriku aku masih berharap. Berharap jika suatu saat nanti matamu tak hanya memantulkan bayanganku, tetapi juga menangkapnya dan menyimpannya dengan indah di hatimu…

 _Sebuah kata tertahan di bibirku. Sebuah kata yang tak dapat ku tuliskan walau tinta hitam menggores kertas yang putih. Sebuah kata yang bahkan angin tak mampu menyampaikannya. Sebuah kata yang lebih indah dari sang surya di kala ia menyinari bumi. Sebuah kata yang mampu menepis kegelapan malam. Sebuah kata yang tanpanya bunga bunga tak akan tumbuh dan mekar. Sebuah kata yang mengikat dua jiwa yang mencari. Sebuah kata dari hati yang murni.._

 _Sebuah kata.. hanya sebuah kata.._

 _CINTA_

 **\- END -**

Heyyya…~

Fic Saint seiya pertama saya u,u

Akhir akhir ini baca pair MinAlba terus.. eh tiba tiba pas lagi liat koleksi pict Saint seiya saya dan saya menemukan pasangan ini .. Minos x Rune.. alhasil jadilah ini~

Maaf jika OOC (_ _)

Mungkin memang masih banyak kekurangan dalam membuat fic ini.. maklum masih belajar merangkai kata (_ _)

Ehm.. ok.. bye bye~


End file.
